First Kiss OS
by Mel Meria
Summary: Endlich ist James am Ziel: Lily Evans geht mit ihm aus! Aber irgendwie will das mit dem "Sich-näher-kommen" noch nicht so ganz klappen... Bis James schließlich die rettende Idee hat...


**Hallo)**

**Hier nun die erste Story, die ich hier poste... ein OS)**

**First Kiss**

„Klar, gerne". Das waren die Worte, die mein Leben komplett veränderten. Ich hatte sie gefragt und sie hatte „Klar, gerne" gesagt. Gerne! Lily Evans hatte „Gerne" gesagt, als ich sie nach einem Date fragte. Aber ganz von vorn...

„Hey, Lily. Ich weiß deine Antwort sowieso schon, aber ich schätze es wird noch ein wenig dauern, bis du mich entgültig los bist. Also, willst du mit mir ausgehen?"

„Klar, gerne.", sagte Lily.

„Ach, ich habe mir schon gedacht...WAS?!" Mir Tollpatsch war natürlich gerade erst klar geworden, was meine Traumfrau da gesagt hatte.

„Ich sagte: Klar, gerne.", antwortete sie und grinste leicht. Anscheinend sah ich ziemlich bescheuert aus, wie ich sie da entgeistert anstarrte. Aber das war mir egal. Falls mein Gehirn meinen seligsten Wunsch nicht direkt vor meine Augen projiziert hatte, hatte Lily Evans gerade gesagt, dass sie **gerne** mit mir ausgehen wollte. **Gerne!**

„Ich ähm... war das gerade ein JA?", platzte ich bescheuerterweise heraus.

„Ja, war es.", sagte Lily ruhig.

„Du willst also wirklich...?"

„Ja, ich will wirklich."

„Du meinst so richtig...", fing ich schon wieder an. Ja, lacht ihr nur, ich konnte mein Glück nun mal nicht fassen.

„Wenn du noch einmal fragst, könnte sich meine Antwort ganz schnell ändern.", zischte sie mich genervt an. Da war sie wieder. Meine Lily, mit dem Temperament, so feurig wie ihre roten Haare. Ich weiß nicht woher es so plötzlich kam, doch ein riesiges Grinsen schlich sich in diesem Moment auf mein Gesicht.

„Wow. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich das hier einmal erleben würde.", sagte ich und mein Grinsen wurde breiter, als ich sah, wie Lily ein wenig errötete.

„Ich war ziemlich fies zu dir, oder?", fragte sie mit einem schuldigen Blick, die Augen auf den Boden gerichtet und auf ihrer Unterlippe herumkauend. Für mich sah sie dadurch nur noch besser aus und am liebsten hätte ich sie auf der Stelle geküsst, doch irgendwie hatte ich den Eindruck, dass Lily weniger begeistert davon wäre.

„Ach Quatsch, so schlimm war es nicht.", sagte ich tapfer, ganz den großzügigen Helden heraushängen lassend. Das war auf jeden Fall eine Lüge. Auch wenn meine drei Freunde wahrscheinlich die einzigen waren, die etwas davon mitgekriegt hatten: Lily´s Absagen hatten mich jedes Mal ziemlich mitgenommen. Doch vor dem Mädchen meiner Träume, das nun zum ersten Mal mit mir ausgehen würde, würde ich doch nicht das leidende Opfer spielen. Höchstens ein ganz bisschen. Auch Lily hatte meine Lüge anscheinend bemerkt, denn sie sah mich nun ungläubig an.

„Na ja gut, ein bisschen vielleicht schon. Aber jetzt hast du JA gesagt, was will ich mehr?", fragte ich und wieder huschte ein strahlendes Lächeln über mein Gesicht.

Sie lächelte zaghaft.

„Also treffen wir uns morgen nach dem Essen in der Eingangshalle?", fragte sie und sah dabei sehr schüchtern aus. Ich nickte lebhaft.

„Toll, ich freu mich.", sagte sie, lächelte noch einmal scheu und eilte dann davon.

Ich hoffe, sie hörte nichts mehr von meinem Jubelschrei, den Luftsprung konnte sie schließlich nicht sehen.

_„Toll, ich freu mich."_ War das wirklich Lily Evans gewesen, mit der ich da gerade geredet hatte? Ja, das war sie. Und mit dieser berauschenden Erkenntnis machte ich mich auf, um Sirius zu suchen. Ich war mir sicher, er würde kein Wort glauben.

„...nicht! Da ist es noch wahrscheinlicher, dass die Evans irgendwann mit James ausgeht. Aber Peter und eine Freundin?" Es war Sirius Stimme, die hinter den Vorhängen eines Bettes zu hören war, als ich unseren Schlafsaal betrat. Da er über Peter redete, schloss ich, dass die Person mit der er sprach niemand anderer, als mein lieber, haariger Freund Remus war. Und tatsächlich ertönte auch schon seine Stimme.

„Ach ja? Und wie erklärst du dir dann bitte, dass er ständig weg ist? Der einzige Raum in Hogwarts, der nicht auf der Karte gezeigt wird, ist der Raum der Wünsche. Und was tun die meisten im Raum der Wünsche? Das müsstest du ja wohl am besten wissen, Sirius!" Ja, das stimmte allerdings. Sirius war oft im Raum der Wünsche - in weiblicher Gesellschaft, versteht sich.

„Hey, Leute", machte ich mich nun bemerkbar. Sirius war anscheinend froh, einen Verbündeten gefunden zu haben. Dass ich es ihm ein wenig übel nahm, dass er es für so unwahrscheinlich hielt, dass Lily je mit mir ausging, konnte er nicht wissen. Pech für ihn, würde ich sagen.

„James, gut, dass du kommst!", rief Sirius und warf theatralisch die Hände in die Luft. „Mein lieber Remus hegt den Verdacht, dass Peter eine _Freundin_ hat. Ich habe ihm natürlich gleich gesagt, dass das genauso wahrscheinlich ist, wie dass Evans irgendwann mit dir ausgeht."

„Also ziemlich wahrscheinlich.", stellte ich ruhig fest.

„Äh, Krone...hast du da irgendwas falsch verstanden? Ich sagte gerade, dass das so wahrscheinlich ist, wie dass..."

„...Lily endlich mit mir ausgeht. Deshalb ist es ziemlich wahrscheinlich, dass Wurmschwanz eine Freundin hat." Innerlich grinste ich breit.

„Seit wann ist es denn bitte sehr wahrscheinlich, dass Evans mit dir ausgeht?", fragte Sirius und sah mich verständnislos an.

„Es ist nicht wahrscheinlich, Sirius. Es ist eine Tatsache." Nun grinste ich breit.

„Ja klar, als wenn Evans jemals mit dir ausgehen würde." Er wurde jedoch schnell unsicher, als er mein immer noch grinsendes Gesicht sah.

„Nicht wirklich, oder?"

„Doch, Sirilein. Lily geht mit mir aus!" Jetzt strahlte ich ihn regelrecht an und auch er schien zu begreifen, dass ich es ernst meinte. Fassungslos starrte er mich an. Es wirkte, als wäre sein Bild der Welt gerade völlig zerstört worden. Plötzlich schien ihm ein Licht aufzugehen und er zwinkerte mir verschwörerisch zu.

„Welchen Trank hast du benutzt, Krone? Komm schon, mir kannst du es verraten." Ich stöhnte frustriert auf und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.

„Ist es denn wirklich _so_ unwahrscheinlich, dass Lily jemals mit mir ausgeht?" Sirius nickte.

„Hmm.. es stimmt jedenfalls. Komm morgen nach dem Essen in die Eingangshalle, dann wirrst du es schon sehen." Ich sah ihn herausfordernd an. „Aber wehe du läufst uns hinterher!", setzte ich noch drohend hinzu. „Ich will keine Panne bei unserem ersten Date!"

Jetzt starrte er mich wieder fassungslos an.

„Du hast es tatsächlich geschafft, Bruder. Unsere Verwandlung kommt mir dagegen wie ein Klacks vor."

Ich grinste und fing dann an zu überlegen, was ich für den nächsten Tag anziehen sollte.

Oh mein Gott, was hatte ich denn jetzt bloß angerichtet? Ich hatte mich auf ein Date mit James Potter eingelassen. Das war wieder typisch ich. Erst wehrte ich ihn sechs Jahre lang erfolgreich ab und dann bekam ich plötzlich merkwürdige Gefühle der Zuneigung, die mich dazu veranlassten, mit ihm auszugehen. Hilfe! Was sollte ich denn jetzt bloß tun? Es war ja nicht so, dass ich James nicht mochte, eher das genaue Gegenteil davon. Aber genau das war eben das Problem.

Der lachte sich sicherlich gerade ins Fäustchen, dass er mich, das erste Mädchen aus ganz Hogwarts das nicht mit ihm ausgehen wollte, schließlich doch noch rumgekriegt hatte. Wollte ich denn ein weiteres Mädchen auf seiner Liste sein? Eine Zwei-Tage-Freundin? Nein, das wollte ich nicht. Dass James (neben Sirius) der schlimmste Herzensbrecher war, den unser Hogwarts je gesehen hatte, konnte wohl keins der Mädchen hier bestreiten. Doch was ich versprach, das hielt ich und tief in meinem Inneren regte sich immer noch die kleine Hoffnung, dass James vielleicht doch ganz anders war, als ich dachte.

Seufzend setzte ich mich auf mein riesiges Himmelbett und machte mir Gedanken darüber, was ich am Tag unseres Dates anziehen könnte.

Ich stand an der Treppe in der Eingangshalle und war total ruhig. Wie, das glaubt ihr nicht? Na ja, ich gebe zu, ich war ein wenig nervös. Okay, okay, ich war so hibbelig, dass ich von einem Bein auf das andere hüpfte, schaute ständig auf die Uhr und überlegte mir den Anfang eines Gesprächs. Ja, richtig geraten, es war Hogsmeade-Wochenende, das Essen gerade vorbei und ich total durch den Wind. Und dann kam sie. Lily sah einfach bezaubernd aus. Lächelnd kam sie auf mich zu.

„Hallo", sagte sie gut gelaunt.

„Ich...hallo. Du siehst wirklich toll aus.", stotterte ich vor mich hin. Mann, das fing ja schon total peinlich an. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich Sirius ungläubig herstarren, als Lily sich bei mir einhakte. Ich drehte mich zu ihm um und grinste ihm kurz überlegen zu. Er schüttelte nur fassungslos den Kopf, grinste dann zurück und hielt nach einem hübschen Mädchen Ausschau, das ihn nach Hogsmeade begleiten könnte.

„Und, wo willst du hin?", wandte ich mich schließlich wieder meiner Verabredung zu. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wir könnten in die „Drei Besen" gehen und ein Butterbier trinken. Und... vielleicht zur heulenden Hütte?" Ich nickte begeistert. Die heulende Hütte war der perfekte Ort, um mit einem Mädchen alleine zu sein. Meist war dort keine Menschenseele und man konnte noch ein wenig Beschützer spielen, weil dort ja angeblich ach so schreckliche Geister ihr Unwesen trieben. Ich wusste es besser. Was des Nachts in der heulenden Hütte heulte, waren keineswegs Geister, es war mein Freund Remus, der Werwolf.

„Zwei Butterbier, bitte!" Ich konnte James Stimme laut und deutlich hören. Er hatte uns zuerst einen Tisch in einer hinteren Ecke des Pubs besorgt und dann darauf bestanden uns etwas zu trinken zu holen. Der typische Gentleman. Ich wette, meinen Eltern hätte er gefallen. Der perfekte Schwiegersohn, das war er zumindest, wenn man nichts von seinen Streichen wusste. Aber auch mir gefiel er von Sekunde zu Sekunde besser und das machte mir ein wenig Angst. Was wäre, wenn ich mich ernsthaft in _den_ Herzensbrecher persönlich verlieben würde? Aber vielleicht hatte ich das auch schon längst getan, dachte ich, als ich direkt in die haselnussbraunen Augen sah, die meinen plötzlich wieder gegenüber waren.

„Butterbier?", fragte James mit einem charmanten Lächeln.

„Wie könnte ich da nein sagen?", erwiderte ich und sprach damit aus, was ich dachte.

Eine Zeit lang nippten wir einfach still an unseren Butterbieren, dann räusperte James sich plötzlich.

„Ähm...Lily, ich... warum bist du denn nun... also...warum bist du denn nun doch noch mit mir ausgegangen?", platzte er heraus und obwohl er ein Lächeln aufgesetzt hatte, sah ich doch, dass er Angst vor der Antwort hatte.

„Ich will nur wissen...hast du eine Wette verloren, oder so etwas? Wenn ja, dann kannst du ruhig gehen. Ich werde - wem auch immer - sagen, dass du mit mir auswarst. Ich will nur nicht, dass du das hier gezwungenermaßen machst. Also, wenn das alles nur Spaß ist, dann sag es bitte gleich, ja?" Es hatte ihn offenbar große Überwindung gekostet, mich das zu fragen und ich konnte ihn verstehen. Er hatte Angst, dass ich das Date gar nicht ernst meinte - genau wie ich.

Ich hatte sie gefragt. Was wenn für sie alles nur eine Wette oder ein Spiel gewesen war? Ich sah auf und blickte ihr direkt in die Augen. Smaragdgrün.

„Es war keine Wette, James.", sagte sie ruhig und lächelte sanft. Hilfe, hatte irgendwer einen falschen Knopf gedrückt, oder warum war mir in diesem Moment so schwummerig?

„Ich habe halt gemerkt, dass du...gar nicht so schlimm bist, wie ich immer dachte...wie ich mir immer eingeredet hatte." Sie wurde rot. Mein Gott, sah das süß aus. Unwillkürlich musste ich grinsen.

„Was?", fragte Lily misstrauisch. Zeit, ein paar Komplimente einfließen zu lassen. Hieß bei Lily: Einfach die Wahrheit sagen.

„Ich habe nur gerade gedacht, wie süß du doch aussiehst.", sagte ich und lächelte charmant. Nun war ihr Gesicht dunkelrot.

„Ähm...danke...danke schön...", stotterte sie, wobei sie (kaum zu fassen, dass das ging) noch röter wurde. Ich beschloss, sie zu erlösen.

„Wollen wir jetzt zur heulenden Hütte gehen?", fragte ich und sah lächelnd, dass sie anscheinend erleichtert über dieses unverfängliche Thema war.

„Ja, gerne." Sie nickte.

Wir machten uns also auf den Weg in den dichten Schnee hinaus.

Oh Gott, war das gerade peinlich gewesen. Warum musste ich auch jedes Mal rot anlaufen, wenn jemand mir ein Kompliment machte? Ich war jedenfalls wirklich erleichtert, als James vorschlug, zur heulenden Hütte zu gehen.

Leider hatte ich nicht gewusst, dass es verdammt kalt draußen war. Wir standen also beide vor der heulenden Hütte und ich bemühte mich -erfolglos- das Zittern zu unterdrücken. Wie gesagt, erfolglos. James bemerkte es natürlich.

„Ist dir kalt?", fragte er und sah tatsächlich besorgt aus. Wow, das sah so was von süß aus, wenn er seine Stirn in Falten legte, dass ich am liebsten...ähm, ja...weiter im Text.

Ich nickte leicht.

Sofort zog er seinen Mantel aus und legte ihn mir um die Schultern. Ich sage ja -meinen Eltern würde er gefallen.

Nun, da mir wieder warm war, beschloss ich, ihn in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln. Das Problem dabei war bloß, dass mir kein Thema einfiel, bei dem ich meine normale Gesichtsfarbe problemlos halten konnte. Ich seufzte leise.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte James sofort. Schlagartig fiel mir auf, dass ihm eigentlich schrecklich kalt sein müsste. Merkwürdigerweise sah es gar nicht da nach aus.

„Oh James, ist dir nicht kalt? Willst du deinen Mantel zurückhaben?"

„Nein, nein. Behalte ihn ruhig. Wir könnten ihn uns natürlich auch teilen", sagte er und grinste anzüglich.

James. Potter. Du. Dummer. Idiot. Das war wieder so typisch ich. Kaum verstand ich mich einmal mit Lily, machte ich so eine bescheuerte Bemerkung. Ich hätte mich selber köpfen können. Doch würde das sicherlich Lily für mich übernehmen. Mit einem Entschuldigung heischenden Blick versuchte ich sie dazu zu bringen, mir zu verzeihen. Vor meinem Inneren Auge sah ich mich schon am obersten Ast der Weide an der wir standen hängen und Lily wegrennen. Ich hatte mal wieder Mist gebaut.

Lily schien über irgendwas nachzudenken. Wahrscheinlich überlegte sie gerade, wie sie mich am besten foltern konnte. _Welche Stelle ihm wohl am meisten weh tun würde?_ Schrecklicher Gedanke...

Lily kam langsam auf mich zu. Seelisch bereitete ich mich schon auf die schallende Ohrfeige vor, die gleich folgen würde.

Doch dann tat Lily etwas wirklich merkwürdiges. Sie zog mich an sie heran, schlang ihre Arme um meine Hüften und den Mantel um uns herum. Scheu legte sie ihren Kopf an meine Brust.

Ich denke, in diesem Moment bin ich zu den Romantikern übergewechselt. Man muss sich das vorstellen: Alles ist weiß, ein verlassenes Haus steht etwas entfernt von uns und man sieht nur zwei engumschlungene Gestalten, von denen die schwarzhaarige ihr Gesicht im Haar der Rothaarigen vergraben hatte. Ja, ich hatte mein Gesicht in Lilys Haaren und ich sag euch: Es roch so gut, dass ich ewig so stehen hätte bleiben können.

„James", ertönte Lilys zarte Stimme von meiner Brust aus. Um ihr zu zeigen, dass ich sie hörte, zog ich sie noch ein wenig fester an mich.

„Ich mag dich wirklich, James.", sagte sie. Ich blickte zu ihr hinunter. Sie schien beinahe ein wenig Angst zu haben vor meiner Reaktion. Einen Grund hatte sie allerdings nicht dazu.

Sanft strich ich ihr eine dunkelrote Strähne aus dem Gesicht, dann sah ich ihr tief in die Augen.

„Ich mag dich nicht, Lily. Ich liebe dich."

Gleich würde ich dahin schmelzen, kein Zweifel. Ich würde in James Armen einfach zu Wachs werden, in den weißen Schnee tropfen und verpuffen. _Ich liebe dich._ Das hatte er mir gesagt. Er _liebte_ mich. James Potter hatte sich in mich verliebt. Und ich glaubte ihm. Ich sah es in seinen Augen. Haselnussbraun.

Sein Gesicht kam auf mich zu. Näher. Immer näher. Ich schloss die Augen, spürte schon fast seine Lippen auf meinen, da wurde ich plötzlich unsanft nach hinten gerissen. Ich schrie auf, als ich hart auf den zugefrorenen Boden krachte. Ich konnte den Angreifer nicht sehen, aber da James mit Rudolphus Lestrange rang, vermutete ich, dass auch mein Angreifer ein Slytherin war.

Ich war wütend. Sehr wütend. Wie konnten diese Wahnsinnigen es wagen, Lily und mich von unserem ersten Kuss abzuhalten und Lily dann auch noch anzugreifen. Denen würde ich es zeigen, was es heißt, sich mit James Potter anzulegen. Um ihn abzulenken trat ich dem Typen, der mich festhielt, fest auf den Fuß. Einen kurzen Augenblick lang konzentrierte er sich nicht mehr auf meine Arme. Und den Moment nutzte ich, um ihm schmerzhaft meinen Ellenbogen in den Bauch zu rammen. Er stöhnte leise auf und sein Griff lockerte sich. Das nutzte ich aus. Ich wand mich aus dem groben Griff, drehte mich zu ihm um und zückte meinen Zauberstab. Rudolphus Lestrange bleckte die Zähne und grinste mich böse an.

Ich feuerte einen Schockzauber auf ihn ab, den dieser jedoch abblockte. Dafür kam nun ein grüner Lichtstrahl auf mich zu, dem ich auswich. Nacheinander schickte ich wahllos ein paar Flüche auf ihn und -oh Glück...ähm, oh heiliges Können des James Potter- traf ich.

Mein Angreifer klappte zusammen und blieb reglos liegen. Der _Pertificus Totalus_ ist wirklich praktisch.

Schnell drehte ich mich um und wandte mich Lily zu, an deren Hals sich Abraham Crabbe, ein Dümmling mit vielen Muskeln, klammerte. Blitzschnell schoss ich einen Fluch auf ihn ab. Auch er klappte zusammen und versank im tiefen Schnee.

Habe ich schon erwähnt, dass ich den _Pertifius Totalus_ wirklich mag?

Ich wurde gewürgt. Der Slytherin hinter mir klammerte sich sehr grob an meinen Hals und schnürte mir die Luft ab.

„Elendes, kleines Schlammblut", zischte er mir bedrohlich ins Ohr.

Außerdem stank er, als er hätte er sich schon lange nicht mehr gewaschen. Meine Haare verdeckten meine Augen, sodass ich nicht sehen konnte, wie es James ging.

Ich hörte, dass er und Lestrange sich gegenseitig Flüche an den Kopf warfen. Und dann hörte ich einen dumpfen Aufprall.

_„Nein"_, raste es mir durch meinen Kopf. Anscheinend hatte Lestrange James überwältigt. Ich wollte mir gar nicht ausmalen, wie es nun weiter gehen würde.

Und dann war das Gewicht um meinen Hals plötzlich verschwunden. Gierig schnappte ich nach Luft und ließ mich auf den Boden sinken, wo ich sitzen blieb.

„Lily, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte James behutsam und strich mir die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Ich blickte zu ihm auf. Er wirkte besorgt, als er die Stelle an meinem Hals ansah, an der ich gewürgt worden war.

Ich nickte langsam.

James zog mich hoch und hielt mich fest, wofür ich ihm sehr dankbar war. Langsam drehte ich den Kopf und erblickte Crabbe. Angewidert verzog ich das Gesicht.

Ich zuckte zusammen, als etwas sehr sanftes über meinen Hals fuhr.

Als ich mich umdrehte, sah ich James, der behutsam über die Stelle an meinem Hals strich. Sein Gesichtsaudruck war...beinahe zärtlich.

Die sanften Berührungen mit seinen schlanken Fingern, verursachten bei mir eine kräftige Gänsehaut.

So zart war ihre Haut, als ich darüber strich. So weich, dass ich sie am liebsten immer gefühlt hätte.

„James", hauchte sie. Sofort hielt ich inne und sah ihr ins Gesicht.

„Danke."

„Schon okay."

Als wir wieder im Schloss waren (Lily war auf dem Rückweg immer noch leicht geschockt, sodass ich lieber nicht noch einmal den Versuch unternommen hatte, sie zu küssen) machten Lily und ich und auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Zu McGonagall wollten wir später.

Der Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum begrüßte uns mit einem knisternden Feuer, und - gähnender Leere.

Nicht ein einziger Schüler war hier. Ich nahm auf einem gemütlichen Sofa Platz und James ließ sich (konnte es wirklich sein?) scheu neben mir nieder.

„Lily", begann er. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass die Slytherins aufgetaucht sind. Ich hätte besser aufpassen sollen, ich weiß, aber-"

„James", unterbrach ich ihn sanft. „Es ist doch nicht deine Schuld, dass diese Idioten vorbeikommen und unser Date versauen." Ich wartete einen Moment, dann sagte ich schüchtern: „Bis zu dem Moment fand ich es nämlich wirklich schön." Ich sah auf meine Füße hinab, denn schon wieder spürte ich, wie sich die Röte über mein Gesicht zog.

Wow. Lily hatte unser Date gefallen? Sie fand es _wirklich schön_? Und nun wurde sie schon wieder rot.

Sanft legte ich ihr zwei Finger unter das Kinn und drückte es sanft nach oben.

„Ich auch", sagte ich leise und blickte ihr tief in die Augen. Sie waren wie ein Meer und das einzige was ich tun wollte, war für immer in ihnen zu versinken.

Ihr Gesicht kam näher...und näher. Beinahe spürte ich schon ihre Lippen auf meinen, da ließ ein Knall uns auseinander fahren.

Ich wirbelte herum und sah Sirius, der erstarrt im Portraitloch stand. Offenbar hatte er versucht, leise den Raum zu betreten, war dabei jedoch gestolpert und hatte sämtliche seiner Einkäufe fallen lassen. Nun lag er in einem Gewirr aus Scherzartikeln und Süßigkeiten und starrte uns an wie Außerenglische...ihr wisst schon, diese Dinger die immer in den Muggelfilmen vorkommen, diese grünen mit den komischen Köpfen.

„Täusche ich mich, oder hättet ihr euch gerade beinahe geküsst?" Ich stöhnte leise auf. Wie immer nahm mein bester Freund kein Blatt vor den Mund und fragte einfach drauf los.

Ich nickte und starrte ihn böse an.

„Ja, **fast,** Tatze."

Einen Moment lang schien er über meine Bemerkung nachzudenken, dann sagte er stirnrunzelnd zu Lily:

„Wie kommt´s Evans?" Sie sah ihn fragend an (natürlich war sie wieder mal sehr sehr rot).

„Ich meine...ich dachte, du könntest Prongs nicht besonders gut leiden.", sagte Sirius.

„Ich ähm...", Lily tat mir so unendlich leid, wie sie so auf ihre Füße starrte und nicht wusste, was sie sagen sollte. Sofort schickte ich Sirius einen mehr als tödlichen Blick.

Er ignorierte ihn gekonnt und schaute Lily weiter interessiert an. Sie musste sich vorkommen, wie ein Ausstellungsobjekt.

„Na ja, also...", stammelte sie weiter.

„Ich...ich habe gemerkt, dass er gar nicht so schlimm ist wie ich dachte.", sagte sie leise. Oh Gott, wo war bloß Lily hin und was hatte das Wesen in ihrem Körper mit ihr gemacht? Niemals, wirklich niemals hatte Lily eine Möglichkeit ausgelassen, Sirius anzuschnauzen. Sie jetzt so verlegen vor sich hin stammelnd zu sehen, bereitete mir Sorgen.

„Ah, verstehe.", sagte mein bester Freund und zwinkerte er ihr zu. „Und da dachtest du, du könntest ihn ja mal küssen, oder wie?" Er grinste breit.

Lily hob den Kopf. In ihren Augen funkelte es gefährlich. Konnte es sein, dass Lily...

„Ich glaube nicht, dass dich das irgendwas angeht, Black!", zischte sie böse. Aha, da war meine Lily ja schon wieder.

Sie stand auf.

„Gute Nacht, James...und danke für den schönen Tag!" Sie lächelte mir zu, dann verschwand sie in ihrem Schlafsaal.

Mit gemischten Gefühlen warf ich mich auf mein Bett. Einerseits war ich mehr als glücklich über die Zeit, die ich mit James verbracht hatte und vor allem über sein Geständnis. Ich konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass er sich wirklich in mich verliebt hatte. Ich meine...ich war doch nur Evans, oder?

Dann war ich sauer auf die Slytherins. Warum mussten sie bloß ausgerechnet dann auftauchen, wenn James kurz davor war mich zu küssen. Mal wieder hatten sie es erfolgreich geschafft, mir einen wunderbaren Moment zu versauen. Bis dahin war es nämlich wirklich wunderschön gewesen. In James Armen zu liegen...war einfach toll!

Und besonders schlecht zu sprechen war ich auf Black. Wie kann dieser Trottel von Mensch es bloß wagen, und zuerst von unserem Kuss abzuhalten und mich dann auch noch dreist zu befragen?

Wie der mich angesehen hatte...als wäre ich ein Ausstellungsobjekt. Es war für mich echt schwer zu verstehen, wie jemand so tolles wie James einen solchen Vollidioten zum besten Freund haben konnte.

Ich schob den Gedanken beiseite und dachte stattdessen an James Augen. Dieses Braun...beinahe konnte ich sie wieder vor Augen sehen.

Und mit der Vorstellung, wie es wohl wäre James zu küssen, schlief ich ein.

„Mann Tatze", schnauzte ich meinen besten Freund an. „Du hast es gerade geschafft, den schönsten Moment meines Lebens zu zerstören."

„Ach Quatsch", winkte Sirius ab. „Ich habe ihn nicht zerstört, ich habe ihn bloß ein wenig nach hinten verschoben. Ich meine, ich habe sie doch gefragt. Du hast sie gehört: Sie hat gemerkt, dass du nicht so schlimm bist, wie sie immer dachte."

Ohne es zu wollen, besserte sich meine Stimmung.

„Na ja", meinte ich langsam "...dass sie das sogar vor dir zugegeben hat, ist doch ein gutes Zeichen, oder?" Hoffnungsvoll sah ich ihn an. Er schlug mir auf die Schulter.

„Glaub mir, es wird keine Woche dauern, bis ihr euren ersten Kuss hinter euch habt." Er grinste zuversichtlich, stand dann auf und sagte:

„Lass uns pennen gehen, Krone. Ich bin hundemüde..."

„Kann ich das wörtlich nehmen, Tatze?"

Sirius grinste.

„Auf jeden Fall wirst du heute Nacht gut träumen!"

Als ich aufwachte, schien die Sonne schon durch das Fenster. Ich sah auf die Uhr. Es war zehn Uhr. Heute war Sonntag. Ich streckte mich zufrieden. Ich hatte ausgesprochen gut geschlafen...und geträumt.

Als ich fertig angezogen den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, traf ich auf James, der ziemlich verschlafen aussah. Seine Augen waren noch halb geschlossen, als er durch den Raum wankte und seine Haare standen in alle Himmelsrichtungen ab.

„Guten Morgen", flötete ich und James drehte sich blitzschnell zu mir um. Er fuhr sich verlegen durch´s Haar.

„Morgen", murmelte er schüchtern.

„Lange Nacht gehabt?", fragte ich belustigt. Verlegen fuhr er sich erneut durchs Haar.

„Ja... Sirius kann echt anstrengend sein, wenn er will. Er hat mich die ganze Zeit ausgefragt über...na ja, jedenfalls hat er mich ziemlich lange wach gehalten." Er grinste leicht.

„Willst du auch zum Essen?", fragte er dann freundlich. Ich nickte und er lächelte.

„Gehen wir zusammen?"

„Gerne."

Beim Essen unterhielt ich mich mit Lily über Schulsprecherzeugs. Solche Gespräche waren zwar nichts neues, aber trotzdem war es diesmal ganz anders als sonst. Diesmal lächelte sie mich an, hörte mir zu und schien sich sogar dafür zu interessieren, was ich sagte. Normalerweise schnauzte sie mich am laufenden Band an, stöhnte die ganze Zeit genervt und warf mir nicht gerade nette Sachen an den Kopf.

Das Date vom vorherigen Tag schien also auch nachhaltig einiges geändert zu haben. Tief in meinem Inneren hatte ich nämlich die Befürchtung gehabt, dass Lily nach dem Aufwachen wieder sein würde wie immer.

Ich kann euch gar nicht sagen, wie froh ich bin, dass das nicht so war.

Am frühen Abend saß ich im Gemeinschaftsraum und wartete auf James. Wir hatten uns hier verabredet, um den Weihnachtsball zu planen...und vielleicht, so hoffte ich, würde noch ein bisschen mehr passieren. Die Chancen standen jedenfalls gut. Die Gryffindors waren fast alle draußen auf den Ländereien, weil Sirius eine Massenschneeballschlacht organisiert hatte. Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff und Gryffindor traten hier gegeneinander an und es wollte natürlich keiner von ihnen fehlen.

Außer uns beiden. Wir wären beide gerne nach draußen gegangen, aber unsere Terminplanung erlaubte es uns nicht. Wir mussten nämlich wirklich dringend die Planung für den Weihnachtsball hinter uns bringen, denn wie wir heute Morgen beim Essen erschrocken festgestellt hatten, waren es nur noch 1 ½ Wochen bis dahin. Wir mussten uns also beeilen.

Das Portraitloch ging auf und James trat ein.

„So, da bin ich", sagte er und schenkte mir sein atemberaubendes Lächeln.

„Super", sagte ich. „Dann können wir ja anfangen, den Weihnachtsball zu planen."

Eine ganze Weile erläuterte ich ihm einfach meine Ideen und er hörte mir nur zu. Ab und zu gab er einen Kommentar ab, doch im Großen und Ganzen schien es ihm zu gefallen.

„Das größte Problem ist die Band", sagte ich, ganz in meinem Element. „Wo können wir so kurzfristig noch eine auftreiben? Wir müssen überlegen, ob...was ist los James?"

Gerade war mir aufgefallen, dass James mich sehr genau beobachtete, wenn ich sprach.

Er lächelte und sah leicht verlegen zu Boden.

„Nun ja, es ist nur..." Er sah wieder hoch und mir direkt in die Augen. Ein Schauer lief mir über den Rücken. „...ich kann einfach nicht aufhören dich anzusehen..."

„Du hast so ein Leuchten in den Augen, wenn dich was begeistert, und...", hilflos brach er ab.

Ich spürte, wie ich rot wurde. Verlegen sah ich zu Boden.

„Du bist einfach so schön", hauchte er.

„Ach Quatsch, James.", murmelte ich verlegen.

Er schob einen Finger unter mein Kinn und drückte es sanft hoch.

„Das ist kein Quatsch, Lily", sagte er und sah mir in die Augen. Sanft strich er eine Strähne hinter mein Ohr.

„Sieh dich doch an... deine Augen... deine Haare... und dein Lächeln... wenn du nicht schön bist, wer ist es dann?"

Ich sah in seine Augen. Langsam kam sein Gesicht auf mich zu. Ich schloss die

Augen...

Irgendwie war doch klar, dass auch dieses Mal nichts aus unserem Kuss wurde, oder? Dieses Mal war es jedenfalls ein Erstklässler, der uns auseinanderfahren ließ, indem er „James Potter, du sollst zu McGonagall kommen" rief. Dann bemerkte er, wobei er gerade gestört hatte, murmelte „tschuldigung" und setzte sich in einen der Sessel.

James stöhnte genervt auf.

„Ich hoffe für Professor McGonagall, dass es wichtig ist", knurrte er und stand auf.

„Ich fürchte, ich kann sie nicht warten lassen...sie ist in letzter Zeit nicht besonders gut auf mich zu sprechen", sagte er entschuldigend und verschwand.

Ich seufzte und lehnte mich auf dem Sofa zurück. Hieß es nicht normalerweise aller guten Dinge sind drei?

Und schon wieder hatte es nicht geklappt. Warum musste bloß jedes Mal etwas oder jemand dazwischen kommen? Das war doch nicht normal. Irgendeine höhere Gewalt schien verhindern zu wollen, dass Lily und ich jemals unseren ersten Kuss erlebten.

Vor McGonagalls Büro blieb ich stehen und klopfte.

„Ah, Potter, da sind Sie ja", sagte sie und bedeutete mir Platz zu nehmen.

„Bitte sagen Sie mir, dass das weswegen ich kommen sollte, überaus wichtig ist, dass es um Leben und Tod geht und dass es nicht noch zehn Minuten warten konnte.", bettelte ich meine Lehrerin an. Sie sah mich verwirrt an.

„Nein, so wichtig ist es nicht, Mr Potter. Aber da Sie ja nicht an der Schneeballschlacht teilnehmen, dachte ich, es wäre der richtige Zeitpunkt, um mit ihnen darüber zu reden, welches Essen es beim Weihnachtsball geben soll."

Ich starrte sie an.

„Es geht um das Essen für den Weihnachtsball?", flüsterte ich ungläubig.

„Ja allerdings. Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen, Potter?" Sie musterte mich misstrauisch.

„Gratuliere, Professor. Sie dürfen sich hiermit in die Reihe der Personen einreihen, die erfolgreich den schönsten Moment meines Lebens nach hinten verschoben haben.", sagte ich resigniert.

Sie sah mich völlig verständnislos an.

„Ich weiß nicht, was heute mit Ihnen los ist, Potter", sagte sie und sah mich mit einer Mischung aus Besorgnis und Misstrauen an. „aber ich denke, es ist besser, wenn wir dieses Gespräch zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt fortsetzten."

Ich nickte resigniert.

„Bis dann, Professor", sagte ich und verließ das Büro.

Bevor ich den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, hatte ich noch die kleine Hoffnung, mit Lily allein zu sein. Als ich jedoch den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, tummelten sich lauter Erstklässler in den Sesseln, darunter der kleine, der uns vorhin um unseren ersten Kuss gebracht hatte. Der Kleine sah mich erschrocken an, als ich hereinkam und rutschte sehr viel tiefer in seinen Sessel. Ich lächelte nur matt und steuerte dann Lily an, die ihr hübsches Köpfchen in einem Stapel Pergamente vergraben hatte.

Ich grinste breit, als ich sah wie sie sich mit der Spitze ihrer Feder an der Nase kratzte. Schnell war meine Wut auf Gonnie verraucht und mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht setzte ich mich neben sie.

„Na, Ms Evans, mal wieder am Arbeiten?" Erschrocken fuhr sie herum und stieß dabei das Tintenfass um, das seine Tinte sofort auf ihre ordentlichen Aufzeichnungen ergoss.

„Oh nein!", jammerte sie und sah mich anklagend an. „James, musstest du mich so erschrecken?" Als ich jedoch in ihre Augen sah, merkte ich, dass sie nicht ernsthaft böse war. Mit einem Schlenker meines Zauberstabes war das Pergament wieder vollkommen in Ordnung und ich zog Lily voller Elan aus ihrem Sessel.

„Bereit für eine kleine Schneeballschlacht?", fragte James und sah mich herausfordernd an. In seinen Augen blitzte es. Sogleich war mein Kampfgeist geweckt. Natürlich, wir sollten eigentlich den Weihnachtsball planen, aber für eine kleine Ablenkung zwischendurch würde ja wohl noch Zeit sein, oder?

„Bereit für die erste Niederlage deines Lebens?", fragte ich genauso herausfordernd.

„Davon träumst du!", sagte er höchst überzeugt und zog mich aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

Wunderschönes, beinahe schon blendendes Weiß stach uns in die Augen, als wir durch das Schlossportal auf die Ländereien traten. Alles war von einer dichten Schneedecke überzogen und der Große See war zugefroren. Da hatte ich mich mit meiner grenzenlosen Ideenvielfalt ja wohl mal wieder selber übertroffen. Hier draußen war niemand mehr, denn die Massen-Schneeballschlacht war soeben zuende gegangen und eine Schneeballschlacht war ja wohl die perfekte Gelegenheit, um ein weiteres Mal zu versuchen, Lily näher zu kommen.

Ich sah mich zu Lily um, als ich bemerkte, dass sie nicht mehr neben mir stand. Lächelnd beobachtete ich, wie sie die Schneelandschaft um sich herum mit leuchtenden Augen betrachtete.

Ich kam näher und wedelte mit der Hand vor ihrem Gesicht herum. Sie blinzelte und sah mich an.

„Und, wie findest du´s?", fragte ich.

„Na ja, es ist wirklich...der richtige Platz für eine SCHNEEBALLSCHLACHT!" Und ehe ich irgendwie reagieren konnte, hatte sie mir einen eiskalten Schneeball ins Gesicht gedrückt. Ich hörte ihr helles Lachen, als ich mir den Schnee aus dem Gesicht wischte.

„So", knurrte James gefährlich leise. Tja, wahrscheinlich war es extrem erniedrigend für ihn, von einem Mädchen übertrumpft zu werde. „Das bedeutet Rache, Evans." Ich wich vor ihm zurück, hob die Arme über den Kopf und jammerte voll gespielter Verzweiflung: „Nein, bitte, verschone mich, James. Bitte, ich tu alles." Ganz überzeugend kam das ganze allerdings nicht rüber, da ich mich die ganze Zeit vor Lachen schüttelte. Langsam bückte er sich und nahm sich theatralisch (ja, das geht wirklich!) eine Hand voll Schnee. Doch bevor er mich damit reffen konnte, lief ihm das kalte Zeug den Nacken herunter.

Oh Mann, war das frustrierend. Jetzt hatte Lily es doch tatsächlich schon zum zweiten Mal geschafft, mich zu treffen. Langsam kam ich auf sie zu und baute mich dann drohend vor ihr auf. Es war wirklich schwer nicht zu lächeln, wo sie sich doch die ganze Zeit so köstlich amüsierte.

„WAAAAAAAAH!", rief ich und sie quietschte erschrocken auf. Und kaum, dass ich mich versehen hatte, rannte ich ihr hinterher, hetzte sie quer über die Ländereien und hatte ständig ihr helles, fröhliches Lachen im Ohr. Nach einer minutenlangen Hetzjagd, bei der wir bestimmt nicht einen einzigen Winkel der Gründe von Hogwarts ausgelassen hatten, erwischte ich Lily schließlich und stürzte mich auf sie. Sie kreischte und schrie, als wir in den Schnee fielen. Ich drückte sie in den Schnee und begann sie erbarmungslos zu kitzeln.

„Nein...James, nicht...bitte nicht...", keuchte sie und versuchte erfolglos, mich von sich wegzuschieben.

„Meine Rache wird dich weiterhin ereilen und ich werde nicht eher ruhen, bevor-"

„Okay, okay...ich ergebe mich", rief sie seufzend und ich ließ augenblicklich von ihr ab.

„Wirklich?", fragte ich erstaunt.

„Nein!", sagte sie und drückte mir schadenfroh den dritten Schneeball an diesem Tag in mein verblüfftes Gesicht.

Leise fluchend kniete sich James in den Schnee und wischte sich den schon halb geschmolzenen Schnee aus den Augen.

„Evans, du-", fing er leicht verärgert an (wie gesagt, sein Ego leidet wohl ziemlich unter so was), verstummte jedoch sofort, als er meinen Hundeblick sah. Er lächelte leicht, sagte jedoch mitleiderregend: „Du weißt nicht, wie schlimm es für einen Mann ist, von einem Mädchen besiegt zu werden."

Entschuldigend sah ich ihn an und rutschte neben ihn. „Meinst du, ich kann das irgendwie wieder gut machen?" Augenblicklich grinste er schelmisch.

„Na ja...es gäbe da schon gewisse Möglichkeiten...", sagte er und wackelte bedeutungsvoll mit den Augenbrauen.

„Ach ja?", fragte ich, kam ihm noch näher und fragte unschuldig: "Welche wären das denn, Mr Potter?"

„Tja", sagte er und strich mir eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Wie wärs denn damit?" Doch noch bevor er mich endlich mit seinen Lippen berühren konnte, ertönte eine Stimme von irgendwo aus James Umhang, die panisch seinen Namen rief. James Gesicht blieb genau da hängen, wo es jetzt war (nämlich ein paar Zentimeter vor meinem) und er schloss frustriert die Augen.

Dann kramte er in seinem Umhang herum und zog einen unscheinbaren kleinen Spiegel heraus, offenbar die Quelle der Stimme.

„Was ist, Tatze?", zischte James scharf in den Spiegel. Normalerweise bin ich ein wirklich friedfertiger Mensch und eigentlich bin ich auch eher gegen Gewalt, aber ich schwöre euch: In diesem Moment hätte ich Sirius Black den Kopf abreißen können.

Einen kurzen Moment lang hörte ich der Unterhaltung von James und seinem besten Freund zu, von der allerdings nicht allzu viel zu verstehen war, dann war James auch schon fertig.

Resigniert sah er mich an und sagte:

„Sirius steckt in Schwierigkeiten...er will, dass ich ihn rette." Er seufzte schwer. „Sehen wir uns nachher?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll. Ich lächelte ihn an und nickte. Er schenkte mir noch einmal ein Lächeln und eilte dann schnellen Schrittes in Richtung des Verbotenen Waldes davon.

So schlief ich an diesem Abend ein weiteres Mal mit dem Verdacht ein, dass irgendjemand nicht wollte, dass Lily Evans und James Potter sich küssten.

Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, hatte ich einen Entschluss gefasst. Ich würde es heute schaffen, James Potter endlich zu küssen. Heute Abend würde ich mich in mein Bett legen und an seine weichen Lippen denken können.

Mit dieser neuen Entschlossenheit stand ich auf und machte mich für den Unterricht fertig.

„Guten Morgen", begrüßte mich Lily, als wir vor dem Kerker standen und strahlte mich an. Ich lächelte zurück.

Nachdem ich den Unterricht beendet und gegessen hatte, machte ich mich auf die Suche nach Lily. Ich fand sie im Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Kannst du mal kurz mitkommen?", bat ich. Sie nickte und folgte mir.

Was James wohl vorhatte? Er führte mich in einen verlassenen Korridor, der nur ein kleines Stück vom Gryffindorturm entfernt war.

Er lehnte sich an die Wand und sah mich an. Ich ging zu ihm und lehnte mich neben ihn.

„Weißt du...ich habe das Gefühl, irgendwer will um jeden Preis verhindern, dass wir uns näher kommen", seufzte er.

Ich lächelte.

„Ja...ich auch. Was wollte McGonagall denn gestern eigentlich? Ich habe ganz vergessen, dich danach zu fragen. War es wichtig?"

Er lachte resigniert auf.

„Sie wollte wissen, welches Essen wir für den Weihnachtsball geplant hatten...Ich hätte ihr den Kopf abreißen können.", grummelte er.

„Nun ja...", hauchte ich und rutschte ein wenig an ihn heran. „ein paar Unterbrechungen heißen doch nicht, dass wir nicht da weitermachen können, wo wir aufgehört haben, oder?"

Er schien beinahe den Atem anzuhalten, als ich meine Hand in seinen Haaren vergrub...sie waren so unglaublich weich...babyweich.

Eines Tages würde dieses Mädchen mich noch um den Verstand bringen. Es war doch nicht normal, dass sie mich allein durch ihre Nähe schon so nervös machen konnte...oder?

Zaghaft legte ich eine Hand in ihren Nacken und schloss die Augen und wusste, dass uns diesmal nichts dazwischen kommen würde.

Ich wusste es zumindest solange, bis der Eimer Wasser auf meinem Kopf mich als vierter auf der Liste davon abhielt, Lily endlich zu küssen.

Ich nahm den Eimer von meinem Kopf.

„So, das reicht.", knurrte ich. „PEEVES!" Der Poltergeist lachte nur gackernd und verschwand dann durch die Wand in ein Klassenzimmer. Mit einem Schnippen ihres Zauberstabes hatte Lily mich wieder getrocknet.

„Danke", sagte ich.

Dann nahm ich ihre Hand.

„Wir gehen jetzt dorthin, wo uns niemand mehr dazwischen kommen kann.", sagte ich und zog sie mit mir.

Ich war verwirrt. Wo wollte James denn nun schon wieder mit mir hin. Als wir dann vor dem Gryfindorporttraitloch halt machten, verstand ich gar nichts mehr.

„Bereit für unseren ersten Kuss?", flüsterte James. Ich nickte verständnislos und machte den Mund auf, um ihn zu fragen, was er vorhatte, doch er brachte mich mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen und sagte nur:

„Wart´s ab!"

Dann zog er mich in den Gemeinschaftsraum, der voller Leute war. Er stellte sich in der Mitte auf und fragte laut in den Raum hinein:

„Sind alle hier?"

Alle wandten sich zu uns um.

Und dann, ohne mich vorzuwarnen, küsste James mich. Ganz sanft legte er seine weichen Lippen auf meine und legte einen Arm um meine Taille. Es fühlte sich so wunderbar an. Ich vergaß alles um mich herum. Vergaß, dass unser gesamtes Haus uns zusah. Vergaß, dass mir das ganze eigentlich furchtbar peinlich sein müsste. Stundenlang schien der zärtliche Kuss zu dauern. Gigantische Feuerwerke gingen in meinem Bauch hoch und nahmen mich mit in eine Welt, in der es nur James und mich gab. Dann lösten wir uns voneinander.

Kurz war es still, dann pfiffen einige.

James grinste in die Runde und sagte:

„Ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass alle hier sind, damit niemand plötzlich hereinplatzen und den schönsten Moment meines Lebens zum sechsten Mal nach hinten verschieben kann."

Allgemeines Gelächter ertönte und schon wandten sich alle wieder dem zu, was sie bis eben noch getan hatten. Nur eine Person stand auf und kam zu uns herüber. Sirius grinste breit.

„Na endlich, Krone!", johlte Sirius laut, während er noch auf uns zu kam. Wieder ertönte das Gelächter einiger Gryffindors, die interessiert unserem Gespräch lauschten. Ich sah Lily an. Sie bemühte sich wirklich sehr, das Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht zu unterdrücken und Sirius feindselig anzustarren.

„Oh Mann, ich danke dir, dass du Krone endlich erhört hast, Evans.", sagte Sirius, ging auf Lily zu und schüttelte ihr feierlich die Hand. Theatralisch griff er sich an die Brust und sagte mitleiderregend: „Es ist wirklich nicht leicht für einen Mann, seinen besten Freund jeden Abend jammern zu hören..."

Weiterhin starrte Lily ihn böse an.

„Und da hättest dieses ganze Gejammer um zwei Tage weniger ertragen müssen, wenn du nicht dermaßen tollpatschig wärst, Black.", sagte sie anklagend.

„Na ja, hättest du gleich mal gemerkt, dass er gar nicht so übel ist, hätten meinen Ohren heute keinen bleibenden Schaden erlitten. Dann hätte er mich nämlich nicht ständig zugesülzt!"

„Und hättest-", setzte Lily schon an, doch ich ging dazwischen.

„Momentchen, Momentchen!", sagte James laut und sah mich und Sirius empört an.

„Also erstens" Er richtete seinen Zeigefinger auf Sirius. „habe ich weder gejammert, noch gesülzt. Und zweitens" Nun war es an der Zeit, das man mit dem Finger auf mich zeigte. „wird es langsam Zeit, dass du einsiehst, dass Sirius gar nicht so schlimm ist, wie du immer sagst.."

Auffordernd deutete er auf unsere Hände. „Macht einen Neunanfang. Gebt euch die Hände!"

Missmutig und widerwillig, bewegte ich meine Hand auf Sirius zu, und dann, ein paar Sekunden, bevor wir uns die Hände schütteln konnten, brachen Sirius und ich in Gelächter aus.

Nun schien James völlig verstört. Verzweifelt versuchte ich, einen vollständigen Satz zu sagen.

„Nun ja, ich ähm...", prustete ich, nachdem ich Sirius Hand grinsend ergriffen hatte. „Ich bin Lily."

„Angenehm, Sirius mein Name.", antwortete Sirius mir charmant. Wir grinsten uns an.

„Freunde?", fragte Sirius lächelnd.

„Freunde!"

Und als ich dann abends im Bett lag, gab es sogar zwei wunderbare Dinge, an die ich denken konnte. Zum einen waren das James weiche Lippen und zum anderen war es die Tatsache, dass ich endlich einen besten Freund gefunden hatte.


End file.
